


Sunny Side Up

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, Morning After, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after. Fraser  cooks breakfast. (Ray is hot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> From dS_Snippets, challenge 8, 2016

Early morning,  
(Fraser yawns, stretches)  
Ray's sleeping in  
(Fraser's bed)  
After a long night  
(Together, sated)  
Breakfast soon,  
(Fraser thinks, anticipating)  
Ray in Fraser's knit robe. Wrapped, warm.  
(Fraser rapt, warmed, as it falls open)  
Coffee mug sweetened with Smarties  
(And the taste of Ray's lips)  
Butter melting in the skillet  
(Heat rising between them as they touched)  
Fraser cracks the egg,  
(Like Ray once cracked Fraser's shell)  
Yolk a perfect circle as it sizzles  
(White spattering on Fraser's skin)  
Sunrise over the lake. Sunset out Western windows  
(Ray is incendiary. Too hot to handle.)


End file.
